


Колбаса на дне рюкзака

by Yousuke



Category: Kokou no Hito | The Climber
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мори знает: через час после начала грозы его будут искать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колбаса на дне рюкзака

Самое прекрасное, что только есть на свете — это горы. Здесь, как нигде, чувствуешь единение с природой, её величие и непостижимость. Словно любящая мать, она может ласково коснуться щеки обрывком тумана, взъерошить волосы порывом ветра, обогреть и высушить ярким солнечным светом. А может оказаться жестокой мачехой и обрушить лавину на головы тех, кто посмел проникнуть на её территорию. Можно найти дорогу на ощупь, выйти туда, где ещё не ступала нога человека. А можно — заблудиться и погибнуть в каком-то десятке метров от человеческого жилья, не увидев даже света в окне.

Вообще-то, Мори не знает, чего ему хочется сильнее. Идти всё дальше и дальше, увидеть как можно больше, или освободиться, позволить лавине нести себя в пропасть. Он часто мечтает о смерти, просит её у каждой вершины, однако каждый раз в самый последний момент находит в себе силы разжечь тёплую искорку у самого сердца: «Я не хочу умирать!»

 

Увидев Пойнте Кроз впервые, Мори словно бы ощутил за спиной крылья. Сверкающие в солнечных лучах снежники, вздымающиеся за ними отвесные скалы, — открывшийся вид заворожил Мори. Гора приоткрыла для него облачную вуаль, похитила частичку его сердца, оставаться вдали от неё было невыносимо. И Мори пошёл не задумываясь, ведомый желанием подняться ещё на одну вершину, вновь увидеть бесконечность этого мира. Заплакать от его красоты.

Конечно, уйти в одиночестве не получилось: Миямото не отпустил его. Принёс самые подробные фотографии склонов, какие только нашёл. Заставил тщательно проработать маршрут. Выбил себе несколько выходных, чтобы пойти вместе с Мори.

Это было странно и непривычно, однако Мори чувствовал странное спокойствие, когда слышал хруст снега под его ногами. Миямото шёл чуть позади, даря ему иллюзию единения с горой, однако близко, так близко, чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность подстраховать. Это напоминало о прошлом, о школе. Пальцы иногда непроизвольно сжимались, словно Мори должен был сделать рывок, уцепиться за пожарную лестницу, и казалось, что жёсткие ладони вот-вот подхватят его, стиснут рёбра, стоит оступиться хотя бы раз. Присутствие Миямото должно было раздражать, однако не мешало вовсе.

Штурмовать вершину Мори всё-таки ушёл один. Налегке, взяв с собой только самое необходимое. Миямото злился на это, хотя и остался ждать в последнем разбитом ими лагере. Отпустил, не взяв обещания спуститься обратно. Поверил, что Мори вернётся во что бы то ни стало, и это легло кандалами, опутало руки и ноги.

Однако почему-то не подрезало крылья.

 

Эта вера приковывает и сейчас — к вершине, до которой Мори наконец-то дошёл. Удерживает, не позволяет поддаться привычному чёрному отчаянию, которое навалилось, сменив эйфорию от единения с горой.

Мори кажется: это так просто… Сделать всего лишь шаг — один только шаг — и раскинуть руки. Завершить нелепое, никому не нужное существование. Он не приносит людям ничего, кроме боли — так почему же тогда он должен заставлять их снова и снова страдать из-за себя? Мизуки. Ониси-сенсей. Кто ещё должен погибнуть из-за него? Оставшийся в палатке Миямото? Французские ребята, которых тот взялся учить скалолазанию? Он попросил Мори помочь, так что же, теперь и они должны пострадать?

Сейчас Мори лишь ненамного старше, чем был Ониси-сенсей, когда его именем назвали маршрут. «Ониси Кизума» на горе Мизугаки — Мори был первым, кто смог повторить это прохождение. Он мог бы совершить и свои первопроходы — хотел бы их совершить. Однако всего один шаг — и ничего этого не будет. Один только маленький шаг вперёд, несколько мгновений полёта… И в его честь не назовут никаких вершин, пройдёт пара лет, и никто даже не вспомнит, что был такой Мори Бунтаро.

Никто не вспомнит зла, которое он причинил одним только своим существованием. Которое давит на Мори, всплывает в памяти с завидной регулярностью.

_«Это всё ты, Мори. Из-за тебя он прыгнул!»_

_«С тех пор, как ты объявился здесь, Мори, всё пошло наперекосяк, не заметил?»_

Заметил. Как бы он ни старался оставаться в стороне, всё равно каждый раз его вытаскивают из укромного угла, заставляя вливаться в общество. Тормошат, вовлекают в различного рода дела, будь то школьный клуб, работа в промальпе, тренировка начинающих скалолазов — и каждый раз всё идёт наперекосяк. Мори хочется прервать эту бесконечную цепь неудач, он зажмуривается и делает шаг, отделяющий его от освобождения. Полшага, так, что носок ботинка зависает над пропастью.

Его не вспомнят. Не захотят помнить. Нет никого, кто искренне захотел бы помнить его…

Мори чувствует, как Пойнте Кроз подталкивает его под пятки. Эта гора названа в честь погибшего альпиниста, и теперь она, кажется, жаждет забрать себе ещё и Мори. В висках у него стучит и пульсирует, шелестит горячим шёпотом: «Прыгни. Прыгни же!»

Воздух пахнет грозой. Погода портится, тяжёлые тучи опускаются всё ниже и вот-вот коснутся вершины. Ветер усиливается, пробирается под одежду, заставляя дрожать, задувает в ухо под сбившейся шапкой. По-хорошему, сейчас нужно идти назад — так быстро, как только можно. Гроза будет сильной, хватает одного взгляда на тучи, чтобы понять это. Однако у Мори ещё есть время обогнать её и успеть вернуться к палатке до того, как она разгуляется окончательно. Пережидать непогоду лучше там, а не на голом склоне.

В палатке можно будет выпить горячего чая, разделить пополам шоколадку и остатки сыра. Миямото злился с утра, что они взяли слишком мало еды, но у Мори ещё есть колбаса и зачерствевший багет на дне рюкзака. Это придаст им сил: хватит, чтобы спокойно пересидеть грозу и безопасно спуститься.

 

Мори не хочет возвращаться туда, где люди: там кипит шумная жизнь, прогнившая насквозь. Блёстки и деньги, вспышки фотоаппаратов и бесконечные интервью. Спонсоры требуют тестировать их экипировку и строчить километровые отзывы. Миямото смущается ходить на свидания в одиночку и просит Мори составить ему компанию, чтобы встретиться с девушками пара на пару. Юные французы, тренировать которых он помогает, в состоянии лазать только по самым лёгким стенкам, по маршрутам, которые Мори прошёл бы даже с закрытыми глазами. Зачем ему это всё? Зачем оставаться среди этой мишуры, когда можно уйти в тишину и покой?

 

Мори поднимает голову и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть в небо. Свинцовое, низкое, кажется, протяни руку — и коснёшься его. Время уходит, как тающий снежник на жарком солнце, у Мори осталось минут пять или десять, прежде чем туча накроет его с головой и пойдёт ещё ниже, скроет вершину туманом. Ему хочется плакать — от пронзительной красоты, от величия природы, частичкой которой так хочется быть. Его тянет в бесконечное небо, к влажным скалам. Далеко вниз, в глубокие, кажущиеся отсюда бездонными долины.

Он хотел бы сделать последний шаг, но не имеет на него права. Даже на полшага, отделяющие его от падения. Его ждут внизу — живым. Мори нет дела до спонсоров и французов, но он не может подвести Миямото. Он должен спуститься туда, где в укромном месте, не видимая с вершины, стоит маленькая-маленькая палатка. Тёмно-зелёная, потрёпанная, с выцветшим логотипом на тенте. В ней — термос горячего чая, который согрел с утра Миямото. Сухая одежда. Оставленный перед подъёмом рюкзак, на дне которого лежит припрятанная для всё того же Миямото колбаса. Приземлённый, искусственный мир, такой далёкий от прогретых солнцем вершин.

_«Знаешь, почему я преодолел стену со сложностью 5.13? Я не хотел проиграть тебе! Если ты сможешь, я тоже смогу!»_

_«Оставайся со мной, Мори! Не уходи один!»_

Даже сделав ещё полшага, Мори не сможет освободиться. Он хочет уйти от мира, остаться в одиночестве, но не сможет этого сделать. Жить отшельником не позволит Миямото. Просить освобождения у гор — бесполезно. Пройдя тем путём, которым покинули мир Мизуки и Ониси-сенсей, Мори лишь воссоединится с ними. Это не снимет с его плеч чувство вины, он в любом случае понесёт своё наказание.

А ещё через час после начала грозы, не позже, Мори будут искать. Миямото слишком хорошо знает его и то, как зовут его горы. Как только он решит, что Мори не хочет спускаться, то сразу же вызовет спасателей. И пойдёт сам, потому что знает: в грозу вертолёт задержится. Ещё одна смерть на совести Мори. Он уже виноват, уже не имеет права освободиться, и не хочет усугублять эту вину. Даже там, за гранью, если там есть хоть что-нибудь. Уйти сейчас значит предать ещё больше.

Ноги налиты свинцом, отказываются двигаться. Мори кусает обветренную губу, тонкая кожа лопается под сколотым зубом, тяжёлая капля набухает и прорывается, стекая горячей струйкой по подбородку. Сердце колотится пойманной птицей, рвётся из груди — приходится стиснуть куртку в негнущихся пальцах.

Первый шаг тяжелее всего. Назад, от края, и только потом повернуться. Нельзя оглядываться, нельзя смотреть в небо. Только под ноги, слизывая терпкую кровь. На вкус она как вино — густое и ароматное, совсем такое, как то, что они вечерами пьют с Миямото. Мори соглашается неохотно, всего на один бокал, но Миямото всегда подливает ещё и ещё, и бутылку они приканчивают незаметно. Мори тогда становится жарко, он раскидывается на спальнике или узкой гостиничной койке, загнанно дышит и жмурится, волосы липнут к вискам. Любуется перебирающим жумары и карабины Миямото, подтаскивает под голову его же куртку, терпко пахнущую потом и дымом костра, и засыпает под звон железок. Спокойно, без снов и тяжёлых мыслей. Зная, что рядом есть кто-то, кто не даст ему совершить ошибку.

Каждый раз Мори обещает себе: "Никогда больше!" А через пару дней Миямото, лукаво подмигивая, покупает очередную бутылку — что-нибудь из полюбившегося или того, что они ещё не пробовали — и достаёт тонконогие стальные бокалы. И Мори, как всегда, соглашается. Как и в прошлые разы, на «один бокал». 

_«Эй, Мори. Я планирую отоспаться, не смей будить меня, как спустишься со своей вершины»._

Если быть честным, в его рюкзаке лежит ещё и фляжка, до краёв наполненная красным, как кровь, вином. Густым и сладким, его можно разбавить водой из текущего с ледников ручейка, чтобы утолить жажду, а можно выпить и так. Чтобы, возможно, перестать закрывать глаза на очевидные вещи. Чтобы решиться протянуть руку и коснуться чужого плеча в благодарном, но совсем не дружеском жесте. Разделить на двоих припрятанную под запасным снаряжением колбасу и на самом деле не такой уж чёрствый багет. Запить еду свежим чаем — тот, что был в термосе, давно уже выпит. Мори знает: оброненное ему вслед «отоспаться» было неправдой. Его возвращения ждут, прекрасно зная, что он не сможет уйти.

Тучи здесь опускаются всё ниже, скрывают вершину, пытаются догнать Мори. Первые капли дождя разбиваются мелкими брызгами на камнях, катятся по куртке и падают дальше — и Мори ускоряет шаг. Там, далеко внизу, в этот самый момент огонёк ласково лижет кастрюльку с водой, и нужно успеть дойти, чтобы чай не остыл.

Мори снова хочется плакать — от пронзительной красоты, которая иногда скрывается в человеческом сердце.

«Дождись меня, Миямото. Я снова не хочу умирать…»

**Author's Note:**

> _2014 г._


End file.
